T R I A N G L E L O V E
by SummerRainxo
Summary: Have you ever found out secrets that should be kept?Have you ever found love?Have you ever felt alone?Katie Did..
1. Chapter 1

T r i a n g l e l o v e

Chapter 1…

Welcome to the story of Katie….her story is not upsetting of course it have its downs her story is not a perfect fairytale but it all ends well …..lets start from march 16….

March 16 2005

"_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**Today I saw him again I did not know what to say to do….dairy help me out**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Katie"**_

She sighed as she wrote those words in a little Justin walked past her she stared at him,not even turning his head towards her "What do I need to do for you to realize me,to love me?" she said softly..As she said that her best friend Nick sat beside her. "Katie…stop thinking about him" Nick said while looking into Katie's blue eyes "Nick ..just leave me alone if you're gunna talk bad about Justin" Katie said predicting what Nick is going to say "Fine..whatever let him ruin you than" Nick said mad at Katie's response "YOUR SUCH A JERK NICK!" Katie who was hurted by Nick's words than walk away…...

When Katie ran home she opened up her little notebook and turned to a fresh page and wrote

"_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**I quarreled with Nick again I just don't understand, he don't know Justin what give him the rights to judge Justin?Dairy I have lots of questions I need to answer to I was hoping you could answer me…Does Justin love me?Why is Nick always tense up when I talk about Justin?Is there something I should be told about?Is Justin the jerk or Nick?Why do I keep quarreling with Nick over Justin?All the questions that need answer to Dairy please I am begging for the answers**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katie"**_

Katie picked up her phone and saw a voicemail from Nick..curious she listened to it "Hi Katie?"there was a long pause and she could hear he has been crying "Call me if you get this,Nick" Katie knowing Nick is hurt picked up her phone and press speed dial #1 and soon..the call was connected.. "Hi Nick?" Katie said softly "Ka-katie? You ….called?" "Yeah I got your voicemail and kinda figure out you been crying…look Nick there is something I need to get my mind off I was hoping you can tell me.." Katie said in the sweetest voice ever "Sure…"Nick said curious…

"Did something happen between you and Justin?Did he did something wrong to make you hate him to the core?" …After Katie said that.

.the other line went dead….

"URG!LIKE ALWAYS!" Katie said annoyed and threw her phone across the room

March 20 2005

Katie's 16 Birthday….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

T R I A N G L E L O V E

Chapter 2

"Happy birthday girly!" Mileyz and Demi said..

Mileyz and Demi Katie's best friends…

Mileyz is Nick's little sister sometimes Katie is jealous of Demi and Mileyz because they have the best love life Demi is dating a guy name Bruce and Mileyz a guy name Katie they just lead the perfect life…

Demi and Mileyz are so outgoing and are the life of the party.. "Thanks..have fun.." Katie replied knowing they would…

"I heard that girls over there have something for you.." Justin's best friend Adam said while pointing towards the girls "You might wanted to have some fun with her" Adam continue while handling Justin a pill. "Oh trust me ..I will" Justin went over to the drinks table took 3 drinks towards the girls

"Hey girls" Justin said and winked at them

"Look at which son of a bitch came over here." Demi said while making a face..

Katie gave Demi a look … "Urg" Demi and Mileyz replied while taking a cup of drink away from Justin "Miles lets go to the living room and leave this two alone.." Demi and Mileyz went over to the dance floor leaving Justin and Katie alone..

Few hours later…

"Demz..does your head feel dizzy or something?" Mileyz said..

"No…Are You Okay?" Demi said frowning

"Yeah I will just go to the bathroom" Mileyz said leaving for the bathroom…

Mileyz came out of the bathroom and suddenly felt someone grabbing her and dragging her to the nearest room..she struggled trying to escape but that person is too strong..he threw her on the bed "W-what?" Mileyz said trying to sit up but to no avail the guy slam the door behind him and took off his shirt and started to undress Mileyz….

~Later~

"Demz? Have you seen Miles?" Katie said after looking at the kitchen and the living room "She said she would be at the bathroom…2 hours ago" Demi said realizing she forgetten about Mileyz…

Panicking the girls went to look for Nick and Bruce…

They search the bottom floor and when they went up the stairs they opened the guest room door to find a girl that looked like Mileyz with her clothing tear into pieces on the floor and the girl covered in a blanket … Unbelieving what they say they walked up and hoping that the girl over there is not the full of energy Mileyz….

But when they reached that girl their eyes immediately filled with tears "W-who w-would do something like this?" Katie said still shocked "…Justin…" Demi said.. "What?!Demi Justin is not that sort of a guy" "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Nick said storming out of the room and went down the stairs to look for Justin…Knowing Nick Bruce went after him Nick search high and low for Justin and found him in the garden without thinking Nick went up to Justin and punched his face "YOU FUCKING JERKASS"

~The Next Morning~

Katie picked up her little notebook and began to write again

" _**March 21 2005**_

_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**Last night was still stuck in my head… Me and Demz quarreled she believed that person who raped Miles was Justin but it can't be him right?Nick won't answer my calls he is not mad because I side Justin right?Miles won't let anyone in her room not even Jayz would she be okay?Dairy I am getting more and more confused about things around me…Did Nick,Miles,Demz just put up a show for me to believe that Justin is a jerk?I am losing faith in my friends I don't know what to do I can't lose them either…Please dairy I beg for an answer…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katie"**_

Katie knew that she should not doubt anyone especially Mileyz cos of what happened last night but how did Demi know that Justin is the one? Why does non of her friends like Justin?Katie called over to the Jonas' "Hello?" Denise Said "Hi Denise, its Katie..How is she?" "The same…" Katie know that Denise is tired last night Mileyz will wake up in the middle of night screaming… "Do you want me to come over?" "You don't need to sweetie it too much of a problem" "No its okay…"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

T R I A N G L E L O V E

Chapter 3

Katie walk over to the Jonas' and knock on the opened the door "Hey…" Nick's eyes were red,Katie sighed "She still screaming?" Nick looked down and let tears fall "Every hour,she will hit herself and do stuff" "She will be okay she is Mileyz,nothing will knock her down" "I hope ,I swear I will kill that motherfucking Justin" Katie knew that if she tried to defend Justin Nick will explode so instead she walked to Mileyz's room and find her on her bed with hands,legs with red marks on "She-she did that to herself?" "Yeah.." Jayz said

"She will be okay..right?" Katie replied

"SHE WOULD NOT BE BECOME LIKE THIS IF YOU DID NOT INVITE JUSTIN TO THE PARTY" Demi yelled "JUSTIN IS NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!" Katie yelled back.. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE RAPED MILES?" "because….cause…" Nick came in and hold Demi back "Don't tell her"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS WANT TO LIE TO ME?" Katie ran back her home and sat on her bed suddenly her phone rang "Hi?" "Katie?Its me Justin" Katie face brightens up "Would you like to come over to my house?" "SURE!" Justin laughed "Okay see you in 10" Katie hung up and raced over to his house and knocked on the door ..

Justin opened the door and let Katie in "Nice place you got" Katie said while sitting on the couch "Yeah..Its cool I guess" "Mhm its raining" "Are you cold?" "Alittle" Katie said giggling alittle "Well how about hot chocolate?" "Sounds perfect" Katie smiled and Justin came back with 2 cups of chocolate and sat beside Katie "You know?You look beautiful" Katie looked into Justin's eyes "Really?" "Want proof?" Justin's crashed his lips against Katie's ...

Her eyes widen and slowly their tongues were fighting for space between their mouths "Mhm it feels hot in here" Justin said…Katie laughed alittle…Soon they took off each other clothings… Justin kissing Katie's neck and bite it softly and suck it…Katie moaned….

They made love…

~6 pm~

Katie went over to the Jonas' knowing Demi,Bruce&Jayz would be over there "Hey guys" Katie said as she enter the dinning room… Demi rolled her eyes and noticed Katie's neck that have a red patch "What did you do?" "What?" Katie said confused

"THAT!"Demi pointed at Katie's neck… "YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?WHY?" Bruce hugs Demi knowing she will cry any minute… "ITS MY LIFE I ONLY CAME HERE TO SEE MILEYZ,NOT HERE FOR YOUR FUCKING CRAP!"

This pissed Jayz off "CAN YOU GUYS STOP YELLING?YOUR BEST FRIEND IS UP THERE HURTING HERSELF AND YOU GIRLS ARE HERE ACTING LIKE 5 YEAR OLDS?" With that he left the house…

A scream came from Mileyz's room...

Demi rushed up and saw Nick holding a tear stained Mileyz

~Later that night'~

Katiewent back to her house and sat on her bed and wrote on her little notebook

"_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**Things are not getting better,Jayz is pissed off at me and Demz,Miles is still hurting herself,Nick is not talking to me,the only thing that make me smiled today was Justin so he can't be a jerk right?He is not the person Demi said he was right?Am I right for doing what I did? Tomorrow Justin is bringing me to the beach should I go or not?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katie"**_


	4. Chapter 4

T r i an g l e l o v e

Chapter 4

~The Next Day ~

Demi went over to the Jonas' to find a heartbroken Mileyz … "Miles what the hell happened?" "De-demz he called…he left me…h-e" Demi realizing that what Mileyz ment was that Jayz left town "Oh my god… I am sorry Miles he was never worth it anyways" Demi said while hugging her tight… At the same time Katie walk in the room overhearing everything "Jayz is a motherfucking jerk" Demi knowing Mileyz is going through enough this week don't want to hear what Katie just said she just simply replied "…why not you say that about that sex addict who apparently need help…" "Do You need to blame Justin for everything?"

"Well maybe without your little oh so cute Justin,this whole thing won't happen?...You know what?Just go…leave escape this town with Justin apparently chicks before dicks don't mean anything to you now" Demi said harshly

"Maybe I would… Cos I rather not having friends than having friends that are unsupportive" Katie said

"Guys…Just stop"Mileyz said getting tired of the fights and quarrels

"No!Mileyz the guy she had sex with yesterday was the guy who caused this whole drama…" "WELL MAYBE JAYZ LEFT COS MILES WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!"

This time round all eyes were on Katie … "Miles…I'm so sorry I did not mean what I just said"

"Shut it Kats I heard enough today I just want Demz and my brother to be here …You don't need to come visit me anymore"

"I can't believe you are such a bitch Katie…"Nick said entering the room

"I Said I was sorry" Katie said defending herself

"Just leave with Justin… I am getting tired of you guys' drama" Demi said with a disgusted when she look over to Katie…

Katie sighed "Bye…" She left for the door not knowing what to do or where to go…

She find herself end up on the beach…

~At the beach~

Katie sat down on the sand,having the scene where she said Mileyz was not good enough repeating in her head…Soon she heard someone playing the guitar singing "So many times I wish you'll be the one for me

But never knew it get like this girl what you do to me

You're who I'm thinking of

Girl you ain't my runner up

And no matter what you're always number 1"

Katie look around to see Justin singing to her She giggled

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Singing to my favorite girl"

"Ah…Quoting your own song eh?"

"Hey its my song I get to sing it to the most beautiful girl on earth"

"I'm sure that girl will be pretty please to know that you're singing to her"

They talked until sunset and went back to Justin's house…

And from there they start making love

Katie did not went home until the next morning

~At Katie's Home~

Katie forgetting about the whole incident over at the Jonas' Picked up her notebook and wrote

"_**Dear Dairy**_

_**Yesterday was amazing what can I say?Justin sang to me my heart almost drop...I feel like your talking to me dairy like you are telling me 'Justin is not a jerk,he is every girl's dream guy' Dairy I really want to thank you for giving me hope…**_

_**xoxo **_

_**Katie"**_

After she wrote that her phone start to buzz…She got a text message from

Justin and it said

"_Hey look down your widow _

_-Justin"_

_**To be continued **_


End file.
